TV and water really don't mix
by Skyfire3
Summary: Don't cry over spilt water... Unless it gets you sucked up into your little brother's favorite Tv show! Revised, and hopefully better. Story might be a little different from original... Please R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids.  
  
A/N: Okay, I haven't updated this in a really long time, so I decided to revise it instead. I read through it and found lots of mistakes, so here is the edited version! (Don't worry; I will add new chapters too.)  
  
I yawned unenthusiastically. It was Friday afternoon, but there was nothing to do. My parents weren't home, and I was grounded. Was it really my fault that I lost track of time? Don't answer that. Anyway, so there I was fiddling with my pencil, trying to think up a good topic for my Current Events class. What a boring class... Why did I even enroll in it? Oh well. Can't change anything now. So, I was trying to write, when my stupid little brother, David, came running in.  
  
"Come on, come on! We gotta watch TV! It's 4:30!!" He said jumping up and down.  
  
"What's so good that's on at 4:30?" I asked with an evil glare. But he ignored my silent threat, and replied, "Zoids is on!!!"  
  
Then, he ran to the living room and I heard him trip and fall over the coffee table. The idiot... Always running into things... But I got up and went to the living room. At least watching TV was something to do. And though I would never admit it to anyone, but I actually kind of liked the show.  
  
So there we were, the two us, sitting on the couch, and watching eagerly (though I tried not to look too eager). I felt something wet on my leg. I looked down. The little nitwit was asleep and drooling all over my new jeans. I cursed and threw my 5-year-old brother into his bed, then proceeded to change my pants. I sat back on the couch, and watched the TV again. There was a commercial break, so I went to get a glass of water. I got it, and as I was walking back, my retard of brother had just happened to leave his toy truck in my way, and I stepped on it. Damn did that hurt! I hopped around for a while, then I spilled my water on the wires of the TV, just as I happened to step on them. I felt a jolt go through my body, and then everything went black.  
  
When I woke up, my head felt like it had gone through a vacuum cleaner. It hurt like hell, and I could barely think. I was dizzy, and my eyes were blurry. I thought I heard something, but I couldn't quite make it out. Damn. I'm probably in the hospital and now they're going to do open heart- But my mind went blank before I could finish my thoughts. I woke up again, this time able to see a little better, and my head didn't hurt as much. I sat up very quickly, and looked around. At first I thought I was back in my own room, but my eyes cleared, and I saw that this wasn't my room. This wasn't even my freaking house!  
  
"Were the hell am I?!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
  
Two people came rushing in. I looked them over. They dressed real funny, but for some reason, they seemed familiar. Then, an idea dawned on me.  
  
"No. This can't be happening!"  
  
I ran to the window and looked out. There were huge mechanical beasts walking around. They had big weapons mounted on them, and a whole lot of other things. I put my back to the wall, and slowly shrank down. This isn't real. I kept telling myself. Any minute now my alarm clock will go off and I'll be out of this nightmare. I kept opening and shutting my eyes, hoping to see the familiar walls of my room. They never showed up. The same picture kept filling my eyesight. I stood up, and looked down at myself. Well, at least I had MY clothes.  
  
"Umm... So anyway. Who are you people and where am I?"  
  
One of the two people looked at me as if I were and alien from some distant planet. But on the other hand, I kind of was.  
  
"This is the Backdraft main base, and we are just some of the guards that look over this place."  
  
The Backdraft. What luck. of all the places in this TV show, I had to land here.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll just be leaving now, so...uh... don't mind me."  
  
I started toward the open door, when one of the guards grabbed my arm. I took his arm, and flipped him over my back. I might be a girl, but I had taken karate last summer (it wasn't my idea really). The other guy charged me, but I caught him in a flying kick, and he went down hard. I sprinted out of there as fast as I could go. The alarms were blaring and everything was in total chaos. Oh freak. What was I suppose to do now?! I kept running straight, until I heard footsteps ahead on me and in back of me. I ran into the nearest room, and shut the door as fast I could. I looked around frantically for a something that I could use to keep the door shut. I finally decided on a piece of pipe, and stuck it in the door handle. Looking around, I saw that I was in some sort of garage or something. I walked slowly across the bridge, and looked down. What I saw defiantly frightened me.  
  
"No. It can't be. I'm just dreaming. I've got to be dreaming."  
  
But I knew I wasn't. Zoids were down there. Lots of them. I continued looking down, until I found one I liked. It was jet black and blood red, and looked like a fox. What were they called? Shadow foxes? Yeah, that was it. But this one looked kind of different. I jumped down off the bridge, and inspected the controls.  
  
"This doesn't look too hard." I said as I nonchalantly stepped into the cockpit.  
  
Soon did I find out, that this was much harder than I had expected. The cockpit closed automatically, and the zoid moved on its own! I wasn't even touching the controls! I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. Okay, relax. Those people in the TV show made it look so easy. I took hold of the controls. The zoid growled a little.  
  
"Hey! I'm not taking any attitude from you! I haven't been having a really great day, and I don't want you to make it any worse! Understand?!"  
  
**Grrr.**  
  
"Good. Huh? I understand you? Man, this keeps getting stranger and stranger... So you're a Shadow Fox huh? Well, I don't think that's a good name for you. How about... uh... Cadaver Fox?"  
  
**Roooaaar!**  
  
"Shh! Not too loud! Those guys are still after me."  
  
**Grrrr.**  
  
"That's okay. So, you going help me with the controls or what?"  
  
Instead of helping, he just shot out the back wall, and ran right out.  
  
"Well, that works too."  
  
A/N: So, I even changed the Zoid a little. But oh well. Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	2. Welcome to Champ City

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids.  
  
A/N: Umm... Sorry I didn't post for a while. I kind of accidentally erased my original story without saving any of it so um yeah. I'll have to write it from scratch, so obviously it will change from the original a little.  
  
We ran, for what seemed like hours. The grassy fields slowly turned into a lifeless desert, and before I knew it, Cadaver and I were surrounded by sand, sand, oh yeah, and don't forget sand.  
  
"Uh, Cadaver? Do you have any idea where in this messed up place we are?"  
  
**Grrr...**  
  
"Well that helps a lot," I replied sarcastically. "Just keep going Fox."  
  
With that, we were off again, bounding through the limitless desert. The sun was starting to set, and darkness was beginning to settle over us. Then, I saw it!  
  
"I see lights! Human civilizations!" I cried. "I'm saved!"  
  
I pushed Cadaver's controls, and boosters I wasn't even aware of appeared and we shot through the sand. We flew. Literally. When we sped off a large sand dune, we soared for at least 30 seconds. Finally we made it to the city. It looked like a normal everyday city, except for the fact that there were Zoids rumbling around.  
  
"Hello my fellow citizens!" a loud speaker boomed through the city. I heard lots of groans. "As you already know, I ordered a specialty Gunsniper! I just want to inform you, that it has arrived! So if you want to challenge me, simply come to the Champ Estate, and sign up! Have a nice day!"  
  
The speaker turned off, I parked Cadaver, and walked over to the nearest person. "Um, excuse me? But who was that?"  
  
The man turned around. "That? Oh, that's just Jerry Champ. The most spoiled kind in the universe. You see, his family own this city, Champ City, and they have lots of money. He buys new customized Zoids frequently, and takes pride in ripping other people's Zoids apart. He even has an older brother, Harry Champ, who constantly pesters the Blitz Team. Most people say he likes Leena Toros."  
  
"Uh, the Blitz Team?"  
  
"You're new around here aren't you?"  
  
"Well, you could say that..."  
  
"The Blitz Team is one of the best teams around. They recently won the Royal Cup, and are competing in Class S."  
  
"Zoid battling eh? Hm... You said this guy Jerry is rich?"  
  
"Yeah wh- wait a sec. You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do are you?"  
  
"Depends on what you're thinking. Thanks," I wave to the man as I run back to Cadaver, and get on my way to find Champ Estate.  
  
I searched for a while, and had no trouble finding the place, judging by the fact it had a huge 'C' on it. I walked down the cobblestone pathway, and was stopped by a large iron gate. I must have stepped on a hidden button or something because a speaker popped up.  
  
"Welcome to Champ Estate. Please state your business," the speaker said, in that annoying computer voice.  
  
"Er... I was wondering if I could challenge Jerry Champ to a Zoid battle."  
  
"Please state your name."  
  
Damn! My name! I needed a name! I couldn't (more like didn't want to) use my real name.  
  
"Umm," I said, and looked up at the sky. It was almost as if it were on fire. "Uh, Skyfire!"  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Erm... Rodriguez?"  
  
"Please hold... Skyfire Rodriguez is not properly entered in the Zoids Battle Commission. Please come back when you are registered as a Zoid pilot," the speaker said, and went back under whatever fricken rock it crawled out from.  
  
"Damnit! Now I have to find this fricken Zoids Battle center or whatever it was called!" I stomped back down the path.  
  
For a while, I wandered around and looked for the Zoids Battle Commission Registration Clinic. After about a half and hour of walking around aimlessly, I found the stupid place. There were lots of people there. I guess they were doing the same thing as me. (No, not getting sucked up into their TVs, signing up as a pilot!) I signed up as a mercenary, and went back to the estate. I looked around for the hidden button again, and the speaker popped up.  
  
"Sorry, the Champ Estate is closed. Please come again la-"  
  
But I didn't let the stupid speaker finish. I put it out of it's fricken misery by striking it with a sledge hammer blow. I walked away fuming, not even looking back at the speaker which was turned on it's side, making strange sparking noises.  
  
I stayed in a vacant lot for the rest of the night, and when the sun rose, I was off toward the estate again. This time I was registered and all that crap, so I was set up for 10:00 today. I had lots of time to kill, so I went to a Zoid part store, and roamed around, until the shopkeeper got a little suspicious of me, and suggested I leave. When it was finally battle time, I was fired up a ready to go.  
  
I arrived on the battlefield just as the judge did. The way the judge arrives was very alarming. Then, I saw Jerry's Zoid. It was a Gunsniper with so much arsenals, you could barely see any of the actual Zoid.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Hehehe... Uh oh is right. Prepare to meet your doom!" Jerry Champ crackled.  
  
"Area scanned, battlefield set up! Jerry Champ versus Skyfire Rodriguez. Battle mode 0992. Ready? FIGHT!" the battle was on.  
  
Jerry immediately started firing his weapons. I got hit a few times with the smaller weapons, but I was amazingly able to dodge the missiles and laser cannons.  
  
"Hey wow! I'm leaving all the maneuvering up to you Cadaver!"  
  
**ROOOAAR!!**  
  
"Let's get this punk!"  
  
We charged through the mass of ammunition, dodging and firing our own mounted laser cannon.  
  
"You have any weapon that can finish this guy off Cadaver?"  
  
**Grrr...**  
  
"Hmm... The Strike Carrion Claw? Sounds good!"  
  
Cadaver let out an eerie howl, before leaping high into the air, and plunging down on the Gunsniper with his claws glowing.  
  
"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is... Skyfire Rodrigeuz!"  
  
"Yeah! We won! Oh, and just put all the prize money in my bank account Jerry."  
  
I heard Jerry mumble something about evil girls, but I didn't care at the moment. I had won my first battle! Then I realize, I was really hungry.  
  
"The champion is in need of nourishment!" I said to myself, and went to the nearest café.  
  
I got an order of fries, and went to go look around for a place to sit. I was off in space again (like always) and ran straight into some guy. Luckily I didn't get anything on him or me.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I said, and helped the guy up.  
  
He was really cute. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.  
  
"That's okay, I should have watched where I was going."  
  
A/N: Okay, so there was the next chapter. Who is the mystery guy! Find out next time! 


End file.
